


The Love Protection

by Mai_Wiz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_Wiz/pseuds/Mai_Wiz
Summary: Harry goes missing and loses his memory instead of attending Hogwarts, and Dumbledore must limit his power in order for Harry to survive in his new home. When he grows up, Draco is there to protect him. What happens when Harry actually needs protecting?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've always pondered on why exactly Dumbledore or should I say JK decided that 'maternal love' could possibly be residing in the Dursley home just because of blood. I think we all know blood ≠ real family, so that's why I deciding on making a AU. You're welcome, Drarry fans... (Livejournal: Maiwiz)

**Prologue**

_ Dumbledore  _

When the news that Harry Potter was missing and presumed dead rocked the Wizarding world, it perhaps affected Hagrid most of all. Afterall, Hagrid was the first person coming to him after hearing the news, surpassing even Professor McGonagall. He had been in big blubbering tears, and it had taken him many tries to get Hagrid to calm himself and explain. The Potter boy had left the muggle residence he was staying with his aunt and uncle, and promptly disappeared. Professor McGonagall promptly showed up uninvited to the Dursley's house to demand answers. The Dursley's told her nonchalantly that Harry was prone to breaking the rules and would be back eventually.

That was all that they were willing to tell her. Of course, later, when she came back a week later to find that he was  _ still  _ gone, they had broke and told her that one of the neighborhood dogs had found the young child, only ten, and had went missing with him. They could only think that the boy had attacked the dog, and that the dog had chased him off with response.  When she asked if there was any search teams out there for him, they had said no. The aunt had trembled when she said that he had a way of coming back unscathed from such things. Professor McGonagall thanked them and left. 

Professor McGonagall later told him that she suspected he was still alive, but the only way to keep it that way was to keep everyone in the Press in the dark. He had of course asked if there was a way she could find him and return him home.  But when she searched, she had found that another family had the child in their possession. The boy was amnesiac, they had told her, and they found him collapsed by one of the trees. The mother had gone to see what was wrong, as they had heard noises during the night, and that a whole section of the trees next to him were burned down. The mother was terrified, but saved the child anyways. There was no dog in sight. 

Professor McGonagall found the dog with a tear of the boy’s jeans in its mouth a while later. But with no maternal attachment to his old family, there was no telling on whether he could go back to the house with the same protections.  When he went to the old house himself, he watched in dismay as he saw Dementors snooping around the neighborhood. Grateful for the dark, he called upon his Patronus to chase them out. There was no way around it. They had no choice but to put a spell on the boy to limit his magic to the best of their abilities and rely on him being ‘dead’ to keep the Death Eaters away. When Professor McGonagall questioned it, Dumbledore told her that the new family may be a better protector after all. 

There was nothing that could be done if Voldermort came back, which Dumbledore knew was inevitable, but it was a good solution for the long run.  They would have to hope his memory would come back faster. I t was a gloomy morning when they told the ministry to go ahead and release the death report. Not even the ministry could know that he was alive, and they had to keep it that way. He wasn’t gullible, at least as much as they thought he was, to think that the ministry was all trustworthy. Professor McGonagall shared these sentiments. The only people they had told of his survival was the family, who didn’t look too stressed to never see him again, Hagrid, and eventually, Professor Snape. 

_ Snape  _

“Are you dense? Try it again, this time  _ correct. _ ” He told his eleven year old godson, who was practicing Occlumency. Or at least he was  _ claiming  _ he was. He had been teaching the kid this for several months, but so far he seemed more concerned about more  _ pressing  _ matters like his grades or the Quidditch sign up next year. He hadn’t told him what the reason he was teaching this to him for, and he didn’t ask. Once a highly taboo and unstudied practice had left his lips, Draco was eager to stop 'studying' or what Snape assumed was gallivanting around Hogwarts and come to the practices. 

He probably thought it was to make himself even more better than everyone else at Hogwarts. As if he would ever indulge Draco in such selfish, trivial matters. And that was why he made Draco promise to not tell  _ anyone,  _ even his parents, about these meetings. And surprisingly, he easily agreed. Even agreed to sign a contract for Headmaster Dumbledore, who the boy made it clear he disliked. He thought that it would take more convincing to get the spoiled and clingy child to lie to his parents, but apparently that was not in his vocabulary yet. "Fine! I was just warming up!" He told him in response.  


What Draco didn’t know, was that that contract would last far longer than one year. It would last until he was dead. It was a risk they had to take. He was initially against making his Godson be tricked in a magically bond contract, but once he found out the Headmaster’s reasoning he was obliged to admit that the old coot was right. Draco  _ was _ the best man for the job. He was smart, but not smart enough to ever suspect anything arise. And he was loyal, but not stupidly loyal to his parents as he expected he would be. An added plus was his eventual strength and magical ability if he ever got accepted into his beloved Quidditch team and grew up. 

It wasn’t a blood bond. Yet. But both Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore had reminded him, many many  _ many  _ times, to prepare for it if  _ he  _ ever came back. The blood bond would be between his poor Godson and the Potter boy, who he would be sworn to protect. He had never met the boy, and he had no interest in the matter either. He hoped that the boy would  _ stay ' _ dead', for then they would never need to do it. And he wouldn’t have to lie to Narcissa’s face that he would protect her son for her. That would be up to the son of James' Potter, who he vehemently already mistrusted.  


Although Draco was certainly already a brat at his young age, as he pried into Draco's mind again ( _again,_ without any protection, because Draco still had not performed it correctly yet) he still feared for the boy's wellbeing. Looking after a _Potter_ would be taxing on his health, and who knew if both of them would even escape it alive, if _he_ really was to emerge from the dead. But Snape was knowledgeable enough to teach Draco all he could know about how to protect the child, even if he turned out impossible. He had no doubt that Draco could be ready in time, but his social skills and charm were another story. 

TBC -


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco begins to get in contact with the Potter boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {LJ: Maiwiz}

**Chapter 1**

_Hogwarts_

"What do you _mean_ I won't be able to shop for muggle clothes?" Draco complained to Professor Snape, who was going over what Draco needed to meet Harry Potter for the first time. Draco couldn't help but let through a sharp intake of breath when he had heard about it, right after Snape- just his Godfather in that situation- had caught him spying on his father's 'friends' in the Parlor. When Draco had demanded answers, Snape had distracted him with telling him that Headmaster Dumbledore wanted him to come in contact with Harry Potter immediately. Draco had acted ambiguous right after, however, not wanting Snape to hand the mission off to some other seventeen-year-old.

But Draco had the right to be interested! This was the beginning of the climax of _everything_ Draco had worked for, ever since learning that He Who Must Not Be Named would be making his house into a kill chamber. Maybe even before then, as Snape had admittedly told him. Draco had not been given the Mark yet, due to Snape's and his mother's constant interference, but it would not be long. Draco's arm twitched just thinking about it. " _Because,_ Draco, you have absolutely no knowledge of social dynamic in the muggle world. If we were to go to whatever _boutique_ you might suggest, which I assume will be an expensive one, I doubt Harry will trust you."

Draco rolled his eyes, aggravated at how Snape always assumed the worst of him. Of course, he never acted that way in class, the two-timing snake, and defended him then, but as soon as class ended it was if Draco could do no right. "I'm not going to buy high-class shite! And I think I have more knowledge of fashion than _you!"_ Sure enough, Draco always had the most to-die-for wizard's attire a wizard could wish for, and could it be so different for Muggle clothes? Snape did not give him an answer, instead dumping a bag of clothes on his desk for Draco to grab. "I hope this doesn't _smell_." Draco said with his nose in the air.

"I sure hope the collection will be up to your tastes." Snape said sarcastically. Draco was about to say more before someone knocked on the door. Wincing, Draco hurriedly made the bag small enough to fit in his pocket. "Come in." Snape answered, not even waiting for Draco to hide it. It was Ronald Weasley, Head Boy of Gryffindor, or as Draco called him Head Arsehole, who was missing his other half, the even more annoying Head Girl Hermione Granger. "Headmaster Dumbledore told me what you were having Malfoy do." He said angrily. "Why are you letting _him_ talk to the Boy Who Lived? He might kill him! I don't trust him at all!" Okay, he was right here, for Merlin's sake. Draco glared at him.

Snape narrowed his eyes at him. Weasley and Granger had infiltrated the Order even though Draco was not allowed, and it infuriated Draco to no end. They had already annoyed Draco throughout the course of Hogwarts, and now they had linked up to annoy him together now that they knew his secret. "I assumed you had not trusted me either. You had made that clear, Mr. Weasley." Snape answered, bite filtering through his politeness. "You should know I have no ability to kill him, _Weasley."_ Draco spit out, as Ron also knew about the Blood Pact Draco was planning to make with Harry once he got him to trust him. "You will have no choice but to trust in Draco, Mr. Weasley." Snape told him.

_A Muggle library_

Draco had doubted the power Dumbledore had put into to keep Harry safe in such a disastrous situation, but after many failed attempts on tracking him, he could now do nothing but admit the strength of the spell Dumbledore had made to cancel out Harry's magical signature. Even the bond of blood- that had now been broken, or so Draco had assumed- was present, if not as powerful, in the house that Draco finally found out belonged to the amnesiac Harry. Harry had still no sign of memory, but Draco was planning on getting Harry to remember. It could take diving into Harry's mind, but it would be worth it.

He finally found Harry after using not magic, but listening to the people on the front porch of Harry's house. It was a poor family, that Draco could tell, at least too poor to take on a child who wasn't even theirs. Draco wondered about their motives, Dumbledore had said they were pure, but Draco was conflicted if such pureness could protect Harry for long. A mother was talking to another girl, telling her that her and her adopted son- _Harry-_ worked too much at the little old library down the corner. Draco did not wait to hear the rest, instead racing off to the place, not wanting to waste any more time getting in contact with Harry. 

Draco hesitated at the door before he walked in. If he focused, he could feel a twinge of magic, so soft muggles couldn't even be drawn to it. Draco looked down at his clothes, which were a light blue jumper with darker trousers and bluer trainers. He figured that the boy would see him as uptight if he tried too hard, which was confirmed when he found out he worked at a _library_. See, he was _not_ an idiot after all, Snape! He decided to descend down a aisle after seeing that Harry wasn't manning the front register. The man that was welcomed him, and Draco tilted his head in greeting. On the shelves were the most peculiar non-moving drawings, and Draco abandoned his search in order to peer at the superheroes.

"I see you haven't seen a _Spiderman_ comic before." Draco turned around to see a boy in a oversized shirt with a tighter vest on it with the name _Harold_ displayed joke. Was this Harry? Draco looked down to his equally oversized jeans and trainers and back up to the green eyes obscured by wire glasses. _Definitely_ Harry. Snape told him to look for black hair and green eyes, but it appeared he had found him first. Draco just couldn't see the scar, hidden behind long messy bangs. "Well, yes." Draco answered honestly. He watched as Harry's face turned to bewilderment, and it gave more time for Draco to study the differences in Harry's looks from his own.

"That's insane. It's _Marvel._ " Not knowing what that was, Draco nodded. Harry was dark where Draco was light, but his eyes shone much more than Draco's usual cloudy gray ones ever could. He realized immediately that Harry was handsome, maybe even more than him, even though he hid it behind such unflattering attire. Not wanting him to leave before he could get Harry's number, he quickly looked for a way to continue the conversation. "Maybe you could explain it to me..." Draco looked back at the guy from before. "...sometime." Draco finished. He then realized that sounded awfully like flirting. Draco's face heated. Harry blushed as well, and took out a phone. "Well, I can give you my number then?" He said.

TBC -


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finally sees Harry again. Let's hope he doesn't embarrass himself this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {LJ: Maiwiz}

**Chapter 2**

_Hogwarts_

Draco twiddled with his muggle phone in his dorm room that the Order had got for him, after Draco had asked. When they had actually given it to him, Draco was shocked, he hadn't anticipated the Order actually liking him that much. The thing is though, Draco couldn't get the damned thing to work. Snape had warned him that the muggle electronic wouldn't cope well with the magic in Hogwarts, but Draco was worried that going outside with it would attract too much attention. He had finally gotten time alone in his dorm to try it out, but couldn't do much more than turn it on. Draco finally found out how to use the tiny controls, and decided to take it outside after all.

On the way out though he was cornered by Pansy, and he had to check that the flip phone was indeed still hidden inside his robe. Pansy didn't notice this, she was too busy ogling Draco in a way that he thought Draco wouldn't catch. "Draco! We haven't had a chance to talk yet." Draco could see why Pansy had cornered him, other girls from the pack Pansy had escaped him were giggling and watching. Draco wondered if the watching had occurred before or after Pansy had sauntered over. Draco liked to think it was the former, even though he thought his ability for charm had certainly faded since a murderous clan festered in his living space.

One thing Pansy was good for was increasing Draco's popularity, and Draco was forever grateful for it, even though Draco wasn't sure he returned Pansy's feelings of obsession. He definitely didn't return Pansy's allegiance with the Death Eaters. But Pansy didn't know about anything that she thought she did, so Draco kept her at his arm. "Love, I will talk with you as soon as I manage to work on Quidditch. You know I have to keep my muscles in check." Draco thought it was borderline overkill, but her pals such as Daphne swooned in response, so Pansy left off, but not without a piercing look in Draco's direction. Draco forgot how perceptive Pansy could be.

Finally rid of interruptions, Draco made his way to a non-magical tree on the Hogwart's grounds and sat down. Draco was relieved to see bars come up on the stupid phone, and punched in Harry's number before it could possibly not work again. Should he call? No, that would be just as forward as he was before, and Draco had in good mind not to do something as embarrassing as that ever again. Thankfully, Draco had already stayed up thinking about what his first words would be, and sent out a "Hey, it's the guy from the library. I'm Draco Malfoy." before throwing the phone on the grass. Draco let out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding.

Draco blushed at himself but the moment broke when the phone vibrated. Draco leaped for it, then held it up to himself so he could observe. "That's a strange name. I'm Harry... Harry Potter. Do you still want to meet?" Draco found himself unable to breathe again. Before, he thought he would run all the way back up to Snape's classroom to show him, but now, he wanted to keep Harry's texts all to himself. Not caring anymore if he was responding too fast, Draco sent out a 'yes' and a 'where to?' before clutching it in his hands like a baby. He hoped no one could see. Draco? With a phone? But he was unable to even look up. A text with a address and a time came up later.  
  


_A muggle arcade_

Draco tugged at his pullover as he walked into the arcade. It smelled like grease and cleaning product, which Draco figured was from the workers who had taken a break from cleaning the games that definitely did _not_ look safe to touch. Harry was easy to spot, he was hanging around a group of games that were left alone, while other kids and teens raced around him. No one else seemed to notice him, it was as if he existed on only a plane Draco could see... and touch. As Draco walked towards him, he lifted off the machine he was standing against and touched Draco's shoulder with his own. Harry was slightly shorter than Draco. Draco didn't know why this was so notable to him.

"Hi. Do you really go by Draco?" Harry asked quizzically, and Draco noticed the coins Harry had clutched in his hand. "Do you really go by Harold?" Draco asked back, looking away from Harry's hand towards the shirt Harry had on that did not feature a 'Harold' on it. Harry heated up before he could stop himself. "My boss did that. My name's really only Harry. He didn't believe it though." Harry told him with some irritation directed towards his boss. Draco couldn't understand why Harry was in a job anyways. Harry was obviously above such needless muggle work. "Well, my name really is Draco. And yes, it is indeed a star." 

Harry looked at him with shock, and Draco marveled in his own Slytherin power to be able to answer something that the other person was thinking in their head. Draco wondered if Harry would be a Slytherin. "You got me. I looked it up. But that was only after I remembered how insistent you were to talk sometime again." Draco was about to answer seriously before he realized that Harry was making fun of him. It should have infuriated him, and perhaps it would have, had Harry been anyone else, Malfoy's would never stand for such insolence, but he found it increasingly hard to be anything but appreciative of who-and _what-_ Harry was. Was he turning into Pansy?

"Hilarious." Draco finally managed. "I didn't want to piss off your manager." Draco said, only half-lying. Harry laughed, and Draco watched as the scar on his forehead slightly appeared into view. He wondered if it ever did anything. Did it hurt? "You've noticed my scar." Harry stopped laughing and said nonchalantly. Draco regretted looking at it, Harry seemed to be hiding it. "I got it when I... it's a long story. I forgot everything after I turned ten, basically." Harry was definitely uncomfortable. It was only the second time seeing him and Draco had already gotten information out of him. He liked to think it was because he trusted him, but he didn't like pressuring him.

Harry changed the subject before Draco got to say anything. "We haven't even talked about Marvel yet. Do you go to school here, by the way?" Harry asked, and Draco had to rack his brain for where Harry currently lived, completely forgetting as Harry peered at him with his green eyes. "No, I've only just moved here. I'm homeschooled." Draco lied. How in Merlin's pants could he keep this lie? Did Harry know where everyone in this town lived? But Harry didn't ask where he lived, just nodded. "Too bad. I was hoping I could talk to you more." Harry said awkwardly. Draco wondered if Harry had friends other than that girl he seen before. "I might come and find you then." Draco told him with a smile.

TBC -


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco comes to Harry's school, which is only creepy if you make it so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {LJ: Maiwiz}

_Hogwarts_

Draco realized that sneaking out of Hogwarts to meet Harry was harder than expected. Snape had showed him how, and turned a blind eye, but actually getting away without fellow Slytherins noticing was the hard part. Draco could only imagine the blackmail that would ensue if someone found out he was leaving Hogwarts. Draco decided the only way he could possibly avoid blackmail was to be nicer to his friends than he had ever been before. "Did you just... save breakfast for me?" Blaise asked as he sat down in the dining hall way past meal time, as he almost always did when there was no special gossiping to be had.

"Yes. You looked incredibly skinny yesterday. Crabbe and I were just discussing the matter." Crabbe looked at Draco in confusion, probably because they had not discussed anything, but did not argue with him. Goyle chuckled as Blaise took the plate as if unsure if it was poisoned or not. Tensions were high at every other table due to discussion of the reappearance of Voldermort, but the Slytherin table knew better than to ever show their feelings. Blaise seemed to agree upon this once he saw that Draco had accurately chosen the breakfast foods Blaise picked every day. Draco noticed in his peripheral vision that the other Slytherin boys, such as Nott, were looking at him in interest.

He looked at them back with superiority. They hesitantly looked away. Draco: 1. Hogwarts: 0. Since there were only loiterers left after all the food had disappeared, prefects were hanging around as if waiting for McGonagall or Snape to blow their whistles for them to hustle everyone out. Draco didn't have to look over at the Gryffindor side, he knew Weasley was probably staring him down with a burning look while Granger would look over at him every once and a while quizzically. Gryffindors were so predictable. In times like these Draco wished he were placed in Gryffindor, it would be so much easier to convince his idiot housemates that he wasn't up to something.

Draco thought of Harry then. He wondered what he would think of the Gryffindor house, known for sticking their noses where they didn't belong for the entirety of Draco's time at Hogwarts. And even though Draco wasn't always the greatest rule-follower, they still wanted to hound on both him and the rest of Slytherin. Harry wouldn't like them at all, Draco told himself, clutching a bag in his pocket which he had secretly placed five different pastries in the hopes that Harry would like one. Some of them were definitely not muggle, so Draco hoped Harry wasn't the type to ask too many questions. He felt like Pansy again. His hand loosened just as Pansy came up with her friends in tow as always.

"Vincent. Gregory. Blaise. Draco!" Her face brightened and she slid onto the bench next to Draco while the rest of the girls chattered by her side. Draco was used to the attention, it happened every day, and Pansy had made sure it continued even after they found out most of their parents were born-again Death Eaters. Draco looked at her and that was enough for her to put her head on his shoulders and talk to Blaise across the table. Draco hurriedly sped the conversation along once he found out it was almost time for him to leave and go find Harry. The one good thing out of it all was that they dismissed his hurried nature of just being impatient.

_Harry's muggle school_

Draco apparates into the edge of a wooded area that surrounds a field. Draco wondered if this was the woods that Harry had appeared in, but dismissed it. He couldn't be seen. He carefully walked out of the woods, hoping there would be no one out there to see him. In irritation, he saw a lone girl who was hanging out around the field, and Draco realized it was a football field. Draco then realized it was the same girl he had seen at Harry's house. Merlin's pants. Draco was in trouble if the girl had been told about him. Did people often come out of the woods in this neighborhood? Draco didn't think so. He nervously walked through the field, trying to appear normal.

He knew by now that the girl was watching him. She looked the same age as him and Harry, and Draco hoped she was Harry's friend instead of- a enemy. That was what Draco was going to think. She had a mysterious look but was dressed in regular muggle clothes, so Draco could see why Harry would end up befriending her. Draco even wondered if there was something special- no, not in her personality, but if she was magical or not. She picked up the football left at her side and began to walk up to him. Anxious, Draco wondered if he should try to outpace her, but gave up when he saw the look of determination on her face.

"You must be Draco, then? Harry was all excited and told me that you might be visiting." She said, with a eyebrow raise. _What was she, his lapdog?_ Draco looked down at his muggle clothes, which the girl was observing. Draco was wearing a blazer and slacks, hoping that by looking official he wouldn't have to actually sneak into the school with magic. "And you are?" He said finally, annoyed by the girl already. "Maribella Black. If you're looking for him, he should be in the library by now. He likes to sit next to the smart kids and listen to the answers they come across." She said seriously, then laughed. Draco did not laugh, however, he was too focused on her last name.

Draco decided to ignore it for now. If she was a squib- and there was nothing wrong with that, Draco shook himself before he looked disdained, she likely did not know about Harry at all. "Alright then. Are you here to attack me?" Draco asked, already walking off. Black kept in pace. "No. Just here to see what he was so obsessed with." Draco felt his stomach warm. _Obsessed?_ If nothing else, at least he was now able to get Harry back for last time. "Well, are you agreeing with him now?" Draco smirked, knowing she would probably disagree. Her eye's furrowed. "I'm not sure. It's quite weird how you came out of the woods like that."

Draco ignored her when he saw the library windows that showed a black head of hair and sped up. Black let him go, but Draco doubted it would be the last time he saw her. The head of hair looked up and saw him, he smiled before getting up out of his chair and coming outside. "I thought you wouldn't come after all." Harry said, out of breath. "Well, your friend back there had a conversation with me and said you were quite obsessed with me." Harry blushed. "I only brung you up _one time,_ after she kept badgering me-" Draco held up a hand. "It's fine. I brought you something." He held out his bag of goods and Harry reached inside, right for the Treacle Tart. "I love these!" He yelped.

TBC -


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco realizes the severity of the situation as Voldermort begins to stay in his home more and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {LJ: Maiwiz}

_Hogwarts_

Draco realized his parents were Death Eaters. Merlin's pants, even Snape was a Death Eater, and Draco sometimes found it hard to trust him. He also knew Snape didn't like the 'Potter boy' much. Draco asked over and over why he was helping him if he was so despised, but he was ignored. Snape wasn't that good of a godparent. When Draco was at his manor, Snape was also there, along with a handful of Death Eaters who usually were enough to shield him from Voldermort. But he knew it was only a matter of time before he was going to be put up to some sick test. He could only wish it did not involve Harry.

No, there was no good to think about that. Draco had mastered Occlumency by now- or so he had hoped- but thinking about anything he was scared of would not be wise with Voldermort involved. Including any thoughts that were against Voldermort specifically. Draco's only safe haven to hate Voldermort was in his dreams. Draco had found out Harry had not so good dreams, thanks to his now-becoming favorite muggle device. He assumed without Snape's help that the dreams he was describing were due to Voldermort's influence. Green lights? Draco shivered. When Harry found out, he would never be so innocent to call it a 'nightmare' again.

Draco's reason for staying up thinking about this was from a letter he had gotten from his parents this morning in the hall. They had told him to stay vigilant, and that to never look any one that He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named would dislike for long. If only they knew what Draco was up to. The warning was for if Draco was to pay attention to the deaths of Muggle-borns or Muggle-lovers, but Draco knew what he was doing was much worse for his parents. But he had done everything else they had asked, even though it had sometimes pained him. Violence was fine. Witnessing death was not. Draco could never look into their eyes.

There was snoring heard from one of the beds in Draco's dorm. He assumed it was Crabbe. He knew his moral compass was skewed by anyone else's perspective, but he only cared about the people he was close to. He would have to save the people that mattered, and that was it. That included his family, his friends-even if he was not sure if they would do the same- and now Harry. The addition of another person he had to protect was unnerving. But he had signed up for it. He just hoped that he had the capacity to sacrifice himself. Finding tears on his eyes, he wiped them away with a charm.

It was not the first year Draco's life was clouded by horrible beings that nobody else in his year in Hogwarts could understand, but it would certainly be the last that anyone would not feel the same. Draco wondered how long it would take for Voldermort to storm Hogwarts. He had a disturbing penance for believing Hogwarts was his to own. Would he have to be a part of it as well? He imagined having to put on a black cloak just to try and take over his own home. With Harry present as well, fighting on the other side. No, that could never happen. He would take Harry and run away before that would ever happen.

_Harry's school (Again)_

Draco had to see Harry that morning. It was earlier than time for breakfast, so nobody was up when Draco sneaked out of Hogwarts in order to find Harry. To his surprise, Harry was already at school, and Draco hadn't even had to stalk him, as Harry had answered his call to tell him he was indeed awake and at his school. "Why are you up this early? He asked him in shock as he met him, thankfully still alive and well, outside of the school main entrance. Draco recognized his uniform from last time, after Harry had ended up smearing his blazer in eagerness to eat the tart. There was no smear, but Draco found it hard to look away from the spot anyways.

"Found it hard to sleep. I already ate, so I figured I'd come down. When you called me, I waited for you- wait, why are _you_ up this early?" Harry said seriously, but Draco looked up to see him smirking. Everything was a challenge between them, even after Harry had found out there was more than one pastry in the bag and accused Draco of trying to get a sexual favor out of him. "I found it hard to sleep too, if you can believe it." Draco scratched his head, wondering if Harry could possibly know he was mostly thinking about him. Harry just blinked though, and held the door open for him. "Does your school start early?" Harry asked, letting Draco into the school.

"Yes. Are you sure you should be sneaking me in?" Draco asked, changing the subject from his school. He really did not want to think about Hogwarts right now. Instead he focused on Harry's mundane muggle school, which Draco would normally sneer upon but in this circumstance he almost found it comforting to see gray walls instead of moving staircases and talking portraits. "Sure. People sneak their 'special friends' in all the time." Draco looked at him in shock. Special friend? That was definitely a innuendo. Draco quickly tried to find interest in anything else, which turned out to be quite hard when all the walls were filled with studying guidelines.

Harry suggested they go someplace with less terrifying test material, and Draco agreed, though he doubted Harry's tests were harder than the ones at Hogwarts. However, he couldn't help but look back at the long example equations that were on one of the boards that reminded Draco distinctly of Arithmancy. Harry took him into library that seemed to have more seating areas than actual books, and sat down on one of the bright colored futons that supposedly brought some color to the bland place. Draco sat down next to him, careful this time not to look at his chest where the smear was. "Since you take great interest in my dreams, want to know what mine was today?" Harry asked.

Draco was not sure whether to hope it was magically induced or not. "Sure. Will it scar me?" Harry laughed and kicked his legs up onto a ottoman. "Not any bigger than my own, I hope. To be honest... I am not sure whether it was a dream, or a vision." Harry grimaced. "I doubt you believe me." Draco felt like he was punched in the gut. This was very bad. "I believe you. It could be." Draco told him. "It was of a murder. And it wasn't the first I've seen. It was like... I was there. It was terrible. How could anyone do that? But these people... they weren't normal..." Harry continued, and Draco watched with horror and awe as some of the books on the shelf next to them began to shake.

TBC -


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's first glimpse of Harry's magic leaves many questions unanswered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {LJ: Maiwiz}

_Hogwarts_

Draco was usually done with his potions assignment by now, but today he was taking longer than usual. He could tell his classmates and even Snape was looking over at him every time another person raised their hand to be graded. The only thing that seemed to be on Draco's mind was Harry. He was quickly becoming the most important factor in Draco's life, potion work be damned. He even wished for potions class to go quicker just so he could see if he had any messages from him. Ever since Harry had caused the books to fall- and Draco _knew_ it was him, even if Harry had nervously changed the subject- he had gotten frequent and more frequent texts from him.

Draco had expected Harry to stop talking to him entirely. But he hadn't, and that warmed Draco more than he'd like to admit. He was even telling Draco more about his life... or more specifically the strange things that happened to him. "Mr. Malfoy. You seem to be distracted." Snape- or should he say _Professor_ Snape, said in a sharp voice behind him. Draco briefly registered a vial sitting precariously on the desk before swinging around and knocking it off, causing it to crash and break on the floor. At this, everyone who had been previously making glances were now full-on staring.

"I'm sorry, Professor Snape. I was trying to remember the next step." Draco lied easily. He had been performing the steps all while thinking of Harry, without even having to recall it. It was just taking a much longer time. Snape gave him a disapproving look that didn't look the least bit satisfied with his answer. "If there is anything that has changed in your work capabilities, please take it up with me in my office." Snape said before moving on to the next desk. Draco rolled his eyes as the Ravenclaws sniggered. It wasn't even about this OWL class, it was about Harry, and Snape knew it. Snape would have to wait, though. He would be seeing Harry before then. Well, not like _that..._

Draco sneered as a default emotion as he bent down to wave his wand at the glass mess. It repaired itself and sat back on the tabletop, and afterwards Draco moved it safely back towards the middle. He wasn't sure he even knew how to _name_ the feelings he felt for Harry Potter. All his years in school he had mostly wanted Harry to be the next Voldermort... but now... Draco shook his head and focused back on his work, finally finishing it and holding his hand up. When he wasn't worrying about Harry's show of power, he was almost _hopeful_ that Harry's resurgence of magic had something to do with _him._ No, he couldn't be that selfish.

Snape gave him the most probing look he had ever seen and Draco wondered if he was considering his options on whether to use Legilimency on Draco in the middle of the classroom or not. But Draco wasn't the type to let Snape ponder, so he stared back with equal hardness. As Snape gave him a perfect score, Draco knew he would be called after to stay after class. Draco could obviously not let that happen. And that was why, when Snape signaled the end of class, Draco ran like he had never ran before out of that class like a first year. Draco thought he could hear a shout, but did not turn around for fear of detention.

_Harry's car_

"You've got to be joking." Draco said to himself as he approached what must be Harry's car. He had seen cars before, he wasn't living under a rock for Merlin's sake, but he had no desire to ever be _in_ one, nonetheless be driven by a very powerful and stunted wizard who had no control of his magic. He not so much as walked himself but his own dying resolution walked over to the grey car that looked older than the cars Draco had sometime seen whenever his parents walked with him out into the muggle side of Britain. Great. So not only did Draco have a death wish, he also had a death wish inside a car that wasn't even new.

When he got into the murder contraption Harry gave him a smile as if it were perfectly normal to ask for a drive around a muggle dangerous neighborhood. Draco was already wracking his brain for possibly enchantments he could use on muggles in case Harry revealed his power or... Draco didn't want to think about that. "You're a decent driver, right?" Draco asked instead of greeting him. "Of course. I have a natural way with cars." Harry responded, but with a grin on his face, which Draco knew by now was not to be taken seriously. He put his seat belt on in a hurry as Harry drove off. "Where are we even going?" Draco asked, wondering what Harry was thinking when he suggested driving around.

"I didn't want to talk about this anywhere else. I don't know anywhere safer." Draco could actually think of much safer places, but decided not to say anything. "What you saw... the books... that hasn't happened for a long time. But it used to happen a lot. I don't know why it's come back, but I know there's something wrong with me." Draco thought he could see Harry's eyes watering, and found he completely forgot about the dangers of a car. "There's nothing wrong with you, Harry. Believe me." Draco almost smiled. Maybe Harry had saw it, because he seemed angry all of a sudden. "They aren't coincidences! It can even be dangerous sometimes..."

Draco touched his wand as a reflex. "I know. I know because I'm a freak just like you, Harry. But I wouldn't say freak..." Harry abruptly stopped the car. Draco lurched forward, grateful for his seat belt. They were by a deserted park, which Draco was very grateful for, as Harry had seemed to lose all color in his tan face. "This isn't a joke, Draco." Harry whispered, not looking Draco in the eye. "I didn't say it was, Harry." Draco whispered back, knowing the only way to convince Harry was with his wand. He quickly took his wand out and breathed out a _Nox_ at the car lights. As they blinked out, Harry turned back towards him to see his wand.

Harry blinked. "We're wizards, Harry." Draco said, trying a small smile. He knew Harry could blow up. Scream. Even get out of his car and have a tantrum. He just hoped he wouldn't kick him out and make him be replaced by Weasley or Granger. Instead, Harry just kept on staring at him, shock turning into eventual wonder. Draco felt way more appreciated than he should for using such a basic spell, but he couldn't help but preen anyways. "How did you know?" Harry asked, finally. Draco took a chance and put his hand on top of Harry's hand that wasn't still on the wheel. "I was born one. So were you, Harry. Our parents were as well... And that's something I need to talk to you about."

TBC -


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco teaches Harry a spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {LJ: Maiwiz}

_The side of the road_

Harry sat in silence after Draco told him everything he knew about his parents and his past. Draco waited for the big blow up. In fact, he was tensing so hard he was half expecting to be thrown out of the car. "I understand if you want me to leave." Draco said slowly. Draco liked to think he was brave to look at people head-on, but he could not even turn to look at Harry's expression. What if he never wanted to see Draco again? It was a very fair assumption, Draco knew 'muggle-raised' wizards were prone to outbursts. Draco realized then that throughout him talking to Harry, he had never once thought of him as just a mudblood or a halfblood. Was Harry really changing him that much?

"I don't want you to. But I don't think I want to be on the side of the road anymore." Draco finally chanced a look to see Harry blinking away tears. Draco's heart did a mysterious dip, but he fought away the urge to do something as crazy as put his hand on Harry's again. Harry was too distracted to notice, but Draco didn't want to bet that he'd be distracted again. "Okay, where to?" Draco breathed, pretending not to notice. It amazed Draco that Harry believed Draco without even questioning him. "Wait-why do you believe me?" Draco asked as Harry drove off. "It just makes so much sense. I couldn't have been found for no reason. And... I know there's something _different_ about me."

Draco clenched his wand. "You're not different, Harry. Well, your past is, but you're just like me... and other wizards, of course." Draco added nervously. All of Draco's charm had evaporated once he had saw the tears that had threatened to spill from Harry's eyes. Harry really was a infectious disease where Draco was concerned. He couldn't even think straight. "These other wizards... would they like me?" Harry asked, turning the car onto a wooded area where they wouldn't be seen by anyone on the road. Draco immediately tensed, Harry might have thought he was being considerate to his emotions, but this just endangered him.

Draco faked a laugh. "Of course. In fact, lots of people treat you as a celebrity. You defeated the Dark Lord, after all." Draco bit his tongue. He was not defeated. He clenched his wand again and wondered if he could somehow do a wordless spell. No, Harry already knew. It was best to get it over with. "Do you mind if I... show off my magic?" Draco said stupidly. Harry would know better. Harry swallowed and nodded. Draco got out of the car and looked back at Harry, who was looking forward solemnly like a wounded animal. It would never get easier for him. Draco wanted more than anything to just drive off with him into nowhere.

Instead, he set up charms and enchantments around the car as Harry watched. It wouldn't stay for long, especially with it being muggle technology, but Draco doubted- even if he liked to think otherwise- that they would stay for long, by themselves where no one could see. _Shut up, Draco_. He told himself vehemently. He got back in the car after doing a mental-checkup on himself and his lower region. "I'm in trouble, aren't I." Harry asked Draco when he slipped back inside. Draco sighed. "Yes. But I'm here to keep you safe." Draco told him in a rush. Harry looked at him with wide eyes. _"Me?_ Are you crazy? You're in danger just be being here with me!" Harry yelled.

_Harry's spot in the woods_

Draco followed Harry out of the car as Harry had abruptly got out to pace out in the woods. "Merlin's pants, Harry, please get back in the car!" Draco yelled, feeling like he was dealing with one of the angry peacocks back at his estate. Except this time, this 'peacock' could do more than bite. Draco wondered about the full extent of Harry's power as Harry caused a tree to blanch away from him. Was it true that he contained part of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? "Did you do that? Wait-Did you just say Merlin?" Harry asked, stopping in front of the now bent tree. "No. And yes, I did. It's a wizard expression. You could use it if you want." Draco began, before stopping himself.

"Harry, get back in the car." Harry looked at him with fire in his dark green eyes and Draco found himself at a loss for breath before Harry angrily turned away and sat down on a rock instead. Draco glared back at him. "You're not indestructible, you prat. Now get up." Draco balled his fists as Harry continued to ignore him. Okay, so maybe he wasn't a Slytherin after all. He was a real pain in the arse. _Definitely_ a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. It was time for manipulation. Draco lowered himself down next to Harry even though Harry gave him a warning look as he got close like a disgruntled kneazle. "What if I told you you could see the school I go to. It's amazing."

Draco wouldn't go as far to say it was _amazing_ , but some things needed to be exaggerated. Harry looked up with wonder before catching himself and looking back down. "Why are you ignoring me? It's not exactly a cakewalk to be responsible for your safety either." Draco told him angrily, and Harry began to look like a kicked puppy. "I don't want people hurting themselves because of me. It's why I'm always alone. Most people choose to stay away from me, anyways." Harry admitted. Draco sat down on the grass at once, praying he wasn't sitting on bugs. "What about that girl?" Draco asked, thinking about the strange girl from before.

"Mari? She was the first person to think I wasn't a freak." Harry smiled slightly. "She is one of the few friends I have, yes." Draco bumped into Harry on purpose, relishing the feeling when his arm bumped Harry's. "Once you see the Wizarding World, I doubt you'd ever be without a friend." Harry's smile went grim, and Draco wondered what he did wrong. "That's the problem. They won't like me for me. And the other part will want me dead..." Draco took out his wand and placed it in Harry's hand. "Want me to teach you a spell?" He asked, not knowing how else to make Harry feel better. How to make him forget that he- _they,_ might die.

Harry nodded and moved over to make space for Draco on the rock. Feeling a surge of confidence come back in him, Draco hurried to sit next to him. "This is the simplest defense charm you can use to protect yourself. It's called the Disarming charm." Draco put a small rock into Harry's hand. "Hold that, please." Draco said with newfound confidence. "Now, with a wand, or your wand, when you get one, make a swirling movement, like this-" Draco did the swirl, "And say Expelliarmus." Draco pointed it at the rock and watched as the rock flew out of Harry's hand with blue sparks. "That was amazing! Can I try?" Harry asked, and Draco grinned.

TBC -


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco takes Harry on a adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {LJ: Maiwiz}

_Hogwarts_

Draco could not believe what a stupid decision he was making. Sure, Hogwarts was more or less more protective than Gringotts, but smuggling Harry in so he could see it? A catastrophe _waiting_ to happen. He could only imagine what Snape was going to say when he found Draco meandering through the hallways with a boy with robes on that didn't even fit him. Harry was in a much better mood than he, as he was the one who begged Draco to come see his school in the first place. And Draco relented, because it was the only thing that could make Harry not be so unhappy. And Draco was a sap. A stupid, bloody sap.

"Remember not to show your scar. I'm serious, Harry." Draco whispered to him as they made their way through one of the few secret passageways that were left after the Carrows had made fit to destroy and cover up most of them. And that was another problem. They weren't the brightest, but they could bother Draco if they felt like it. And that could absolutely _not_ do right now. "I won't. I've been hiding it for the past seven years." Harry joked. Draco was terrified that someone would recognize Harry, even with the scar covered. Harry's bea- _deep_ green eyes were easily recognizable, especially do to his late mother.

Snape would definitely recognize him. Which is why Draco was planning on only showing Harry the parts where Snape made sure not to frequent. Snape was a double agent, but he definitely was on his own agenda sometimes. Much like Draco was, as taking Harry inside Hogwarts before he could learn more defense spells was definitely _not_ part of the deal. Draco's heart turned when he realized this was where Draco would probably die protecting Harry. And Harry would die too, as Snape had told him. Draco swallowed and pushed the thought away. Harry could pull through. Draco knew he could.

Harry was much braver than he was. "Draco! Look!" He whispered, pointing at the paintings as soon as they came out of the portrait passageway. It was a room full of it, and was the main one Draco used to transport himself. The other was used to hide muggleborns. Draco definitely did _not_ want to think about that. "Am I doing that?" Harry asked with wonder. Draco laughed. "Sadly, no. They speak and move on their own accord. Some aren't as nice as others, though. Let's hurry, they aren't as interesting." Draco pulled Harry away as some of the portraits who weren't covered snorted in anger.

"This is crazy!" Harry whispered, louder this time, and Draco knew they were in trouble. Harry had more power exuding from his natural form than Draco liked to think he had charm, and it was only a matter of time before someone noticed them. He was just praying it wouldn't be a Slytherin. He even hoped it would be Weasley to find them, as he could deal with the redhead's harsh glare more than he could deal with a crazy death eater. Harry trailed behind him as he picked up the pace, his robes much longer on him then they should be. They were Draco's, and he wasn't about to ruin them just so Harry could travel in comfort.

_Great Hall_

Draco mused to himself as Harry looked around the Great Hall with amazement. No one else was there, and Draco had relied on a door being open in order to sneak inside. As the weather changed in the windows, Harry ran around like a small child, even attempting to do wandless spells. Harry didn't realise he wasn't strong enough yet to invent one. "Okay, time to come back. They'll notice before long." Harry obediently ran back, blushing; probably because he knew how much of a excited child he was acting like. Draco smiled, it was hard to be cross at him, even if Draco tried and tried.

"Can we see your favorite class?" Harry asked, perking up as soon as he saw Draco wasn't going to be cross. "My favorite class is often ruined by the teacher." Draco said cryptically, not trying to show Harry Snape. But Harry continued to beg like a puppy, and Draco decided to risk it over some first year coming out of class early. "Fine. Stop whining." Draco ruled his eyes and dragged him down to where Potions class was. He was also missing another day of class to show Harry around, and he was lucky that this block wasn't the one he had Professor Snape in. Draco told Harry to go up and peek inside.

Harry didn't have to be told twice, whisking over to try and see through the crack in the door. He probably saw wizards agonizing over potions, as when he turned back he didn't look as happy. "That looks incredibly boring." Harry commented, and Draco couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, that's OWLS class for you." Harry looked at him in confusion. "It's like college preparatory." Draco told him. Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course you'd like something incredibly snobbish." Harry mocked. "Hey! Way to thank someone who's skipping class for you!" Draco complained, pushing Harry. "Oh, and you call me the brute." Harry said back, bumping him.

Draco suddenly heard hushed talking from inside, and pulled Harry behind him. He knew what was coming. He was in that position before, mocking whoever was stupid enough to cut class in front of Snape's class. Now they would be bearing the brunt of it. Draco should have realized how loud they were being. Harry really brought out the idiocy in Draco. The door pushed open and Snape angrily came out, already ready to hand out a detention to whoever he saw. As soon as he saw Draco his eyes slanted impossibly more and he closed the door behind him before the students could gossip even more.

"Draco. What is so important that you are skipping class to talk to yourself outside my doorway." He hadn't noticed Harry yet. Draco wanted to elbow Harry and tell him to run, but it was too late. Snape already was examining Draco, possibly trying to use Legilimency, before noticing the extra outline behind Draco. Draco was proud still at Harry's ability to stay quiet, nevertheless. "Who is that behind you." Snape's voice was thunderous. Draco wanted to wrap Harry in his arms to protect him, but brave and stupid Harry decided to walk into Snape's eyesight instead. If Draco thought Snape's eyes couldn't narrow more, he was wrong. Very, very wrong.

TBC -


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They got caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {LJ: Maiwiz}

_Hogwarts_

Draco was now sitting in Headmaster's Dumbledore's office after refusing to leave Harry to him. It was half wanting to be there for Harry and half self preservation- he didn't want to have to deal with Snape's arguing. Even after being in Dumbledore's office several times- he was still a rebel, even though he had to babysit a boy- it still freaked him out quite a bit. Everything in the office seemed to peer directly into his soul, especially the phoenix perched above Dumbledore's chair. And Dumbledore himself. Draco had never liked him, his father loathed him, but knowing Harry's personality, he was sure to be enthralled with Dumbledore's habit to leave out everything important.

Draco had also dealt with the lovely nature of Dumbledore, especially when he was first asked to sign a contract to do something 'top secret' as Draco had called it when he was eleven- just to get half-answers about what he was doing until he was about sixteen. That was when he found out Harry was still alive. Draco had never thought too hard why he was being given extra time to learn powerful magic, a Slytherin never questions their own gifts or privileges. So when he found out he was going to possibly enter a _blood bond_ with the boy he had thought about endlessly ever since his father had first told him about it? It had caused him to think more deeply on why he found him quite so interesting.

The bloke in question was staring with half-concealed wonder at the phoenix, who seemed to like him way more than he ever liked Draco. Which wasn't a surprise, animals always hated Draco. The fact that Harry caused even a defensive phoenix to stare at him with interest should cause anger in Draco, and it did- Draco wasn't _that_ secure in himself- but it also caused another emotion Draco liked to kick down with his expensive black loafers. He subconsciously moved closer in his chair to Harry when the phoenix batted his wings when Dumbledore raised his voice a little. That was another thing about the relationship between Draco and his headmaster- he hardly ever listened.

Draco looked back at Dumbledore slowly to see if he was talking to him. Dumbledore was staring at him as he was talking to Harry, as if expecting Draco to reveal all secrecy. He had that manipulative look in his eyes that many students thought was because he was nice, but if you asked Draco, that sparkle in his eyes was to convince you he wasn't using you for something or other. Draco almost shivered when he thought about the last time Dumbledore tried to 'relate' with him on some level. But, Draco attempted to at least _try_ to listen to some part of the conversation as he didn't want to be made fun of for not listening later by Harry.

And that's when he realized why he wasn't listening in the first place. Dumbledore was telling him more about his past, his past _family_ , and it made his fists clench. But Harry never asked Draco to leave, and that made Draco selfishly feel better. Draco wanted to tell Dumbledore to stop, but he knew it would be better to hear from someone much older. Even if Draco questioned Dumbledore's intentions... the man could talk. Harry's face betrayed his emotions, but he said that he still had no memory of his old family. Dumbledore replied that it was perhaps because he refused to remember. Draco wished he didn't have to.

_Harry's house_

When Draco had to face the consequences of his actions and take Harry home, he was so ready for another inconvenience that he already memorized the necessary healing spells if Harry or him got splinched on the apparation back to his neighborhood. Surprisingly, Dumbledore said nothing about apparating Harry in the first place, even though Harry had so much untapped power it could easily splinch one of them if it went wrong. Maybe he was stupid enough to trust the power of love. Maybe he just thought Draco was smart enough in his training. No, it was definitely the former.

"Are you all in one piece?" Draco asked as they landed in the same spot Draco did when he first apparated outside Harry's school. Harry didn't seem to notice he had taken this route, or hadn't questioned it. Harry's car was waiting for them, and Draco prayed to Merlin himself that no one questioned stray cars around here. "Yes. Even though we ended up getting... yelled at, I still enjoyed it." Harry said awkwardly, sounding like Draco had taken him out on a date. _Don't blush don't blush don't blush_ Draco screamed internally as he felt his cheeks redden anyways. Damned pale skin. He hoped it was too dark to notice.

Draco started off towards Harry's car with a tight nod hurriedly. Harry ran after him, way too fast for someone who was wearing robes that were way too big for him. "Wait." He called out, even though Draco didn't think he had even made that much distance. Deciding to humor the prat, he turned around, his blush now thankfully gone by now. "Thanks for not leaving me alone in there as well. I'm used to being alone." Harry admitted. Merlin's pants. Draco couldn't do this. He couldn't comfort the boy he'd grown up simultaneously hating and loving. Who he'd now had way more than platonic feelings for. "It was nothing, really." 

"I know... I just wish we could go to Hogwarts together. Without... him." Draco's heart quickened and Draco cursed it. Harry was obviously just being nice, and Draco had to go and get romantically attached to him like some pervert. He really needed to meet other Hogwarts boys, even if it was Weasley, Draco decided. Harry needed a better friend than someone who found himself staring into his eyes more than actually listening to him. As Draco found himself sweating in the winter air, Harry kept on talking. "I wonder what'd house I'd be in. You're Slytherin, so I'd probably be the opposite of that..." Harry joked with a smile.

Draco didn't realize it was a joke and stared at him intensely for a moment. He then opened the door to the car so Harry could change out of his robes without Draco's lecherous arse watching. "Right. You should go change. I don't want you to crumple up my robes." Draco tried, before looking off into the other direction. Harry just got closer to him. "What's wrong? Did what happened to me scare you off that much?" Harry asked, looking more disappointed than Draco ever wanted to see him. Draco wanted to say something, really, but Harry's face was a bit too close to his, and what would it do if Draco wasn't to kiss him for it?

TBC -


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A risk is taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {LJ: Maiwiz}

_Harry's house_

As Draco's pale hands grabbed Harry's chin, Draco had to realize he was in fact _really_ kissing Harry. And for the most part, once both of their shock had gone, he seemed to almost kiss back. He then pulled away for a brief second. "You- I..." His eyes which were as dark as the trees behind him were widening and his eyebrows reached far up into his bangs. Draco was glad he was taller, at least he wouldn't have to look up at Harry. He didn't think he could handle it much right now. "Um..." Draco blushed stupidly. He looked down at Harry's pinkish-brown lips that seemed to totally entrance him so he wouldn't have to look into Harry's eyes again.

"I didn't know you... wow." Harry breathed, and that was all Draco needed to kiss Harry again. Draco could feel his own robes that Harry was wearing pressed against his chest, and wondered deliriously if his robes would smell like him afterwards. Draco realized then he enjoyed Harry's smell, it wasn't full of BO or disgusting cologne like his classmates, and he would be sad to not smell him anymore when he pulled away again. Because Draco would not be the one to pull away. Harry smelled like nature and power, the power that came from a uncontrolled spell or a perfect potion. Draco was definitely gone. There was no going back from this.

Draco's hands had moved from Harry's chin to his messy hair. Harry's own hands were now resting firmly on Draco's chest, like he didn't know what to do with them. If it was not for uncontrollable lust, Draco wouldn't know how to kiss either. The only time he had ever been kissed was-regrettably,- by both Blaise and Pansy in a disgusting game of Spin the Bottle. This did not feel disgusting. When Harry finally pulled away, Draco wanted to faint. "Okay, that was... unexpected." Harry said. Draco blushed, _again,_ and hoped no one had saw them. "I hope it wasn't bad." Draco said, as that was the only possible thing he could say without stuttering.

"It wasn't. I've never kissed a boy before." Harry looked at him with embarrassment. Then looked down at his trainers. Draco had never seen Harry so awkward. To be fair, everything Harry did threw him for a loop. It had made him irrationally angry before, having to put his life on the line for a boy who didn't even know what he was into. But now, it made Draco irrational in a different way. Irrational enough to kiss him when he didn't even know if he liked guys or not. If _Draco_ liked guys or not. But now it seemed perfectly apparent that it was so. Draco prayed to Merlin that Harry at least was curious enough to like both.

Harry's glasses were bent askew, probably due to Draco's grip on his hair, and he hurriedly fixed it for him, longing already for the lost touch. "I liked it." Draco smirked, hoping to gain some sense of control back. He already felt wobbly on his feet, he hoped Harry wouldn't step away suddenly, as he might trip and fall on his own newfound confidence. "I think it's obvious I want to see you again." Harry said innocently. Draco smiled sadly, Harry was purposely ignoring the fact that Draco and him had no choice but to see each other again. Because of... Him. At least, for now, Draco could see some hope in his future.

_Hogwarts, a year later_

Draco took a deep breath and reached out for Harry's hand. Harry took it, and looked up to smile at him. Even after the war had ended, Harry was still shorter than Draco. There was still some semblance of normalcy. They were, what now? A couple? It seemed plausible to think that, after Draco had been the first to notice that Harry was alive and rushed after him when chaos had happened. Harry had already gained followers in his short time before Voldermort raided Hogwarts, it only took Draco... and Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, Draco had to admit, to convince others that they could possibly defeat Voldermort.

After rushing after him, Draco found out the final missing piece that Dumbledore had neglected to tell him- Harry was not the true savior, but the last Horcrux after Nagini. Harry realized this after he died, and then lived again. Draco had gone back in time to find that Neville Longbottom, who had constantly been the one to use the Room of Requirement to hide the muggle-borns, was the one to kill Nagini. Draco still thought of Harry as the savior though. Especially when Harry had left again to go and kill Voldermort using the spell Draco had taught him. (Yes, Draco still held this over Weasley's head...)

Draco didn't like to think about how he felt when Harry had died, however. He was in the midst of battle, as Harry had stubbornly told him that he had to find something on his own. Draco had no choice but to trust him. Snape told him before the battle he had to make a risk. And that risk had ended up with Snape dying, and Dumbledore, and then Harry. But lucky for Draco, as he had to drag himself to the Forbidden forest after falling to the ground because of the lovely Unbreakable Vow that had almost killed Draco in the process as well. But it worked out in their favor, as Draco had no trouble defending himself from the other Death Eaters with it (Great incentive for Occlumency to work.)

"You look paler than usual, Draco." Harry told him, as they were still standing in front of Hogwarts. Harry had been planning to take his Newts, and Draco was there to accompany him to sign him up (Draco really couldn't stay that long without him now, it was habit.) Now that Harry was finally safe, he could take all the classes he wanted. The thought of returning still made Draco sick to his stomach, though. Harry had told him everything Snape had showed him, and he too had watched Dumbledore die. It was a lot to see again. But if Harry was brave enough, Draco could be brave enough as well.

"Let's do this." Draco said to himself, breathing in and out. "You mean I'm going to do it. You already took your classes." Harry joked. Harry had became the peacekeeper, especially after the war had finally stopped and everyone was now depending on him for everything, even though he had only been in the Magical world for a year. Harry's power was still one to admire, though. It was now his signature move, the wand taking and everything, and there was even dolls for him now. Creepy. Draco was just grateful that everyone was too focused on the Savior to be focused on Draco, who was always at Harry's side.

_Fin_


End file.
